


Apple Picking

by Tosskah



Category: Avatar (TV), Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tosskah/pseuds/Tosskah
Summary: Ty Lee and Azula go apple picking, and the princess’s competitive nature gets the better of her.





	Apple Picking

"You pick!” the sign demands in giant red letters. Azula frowns and glares at the sign. No one tells the princess of the Fire Nation what to do! Not to mention that picking fruit seems like an activity for peasants. And yet, Ty Lee was so excited when she suggested it.  _Ty Lee is always excited_ , the bender thinks to herself and smirks.

“Isn’t this  _great_?!” The acrobat asks gleefully. She stretches luxuriously, breathing in the air saturated with the smell of fresh apples. Azula makes a noncommittal noise. 

“C’mon!” Ty Lee urges, grabbing the other girl’s hand to tug her along. The princess follows, and though she doesn’t look displeased, she’s not bounding up to snatch any apples. A thoughtful expression crosses the contortionists features, and she asks, “Have you ever been to an orchard before?”

Azula shakes her head. She’s starting to get bored.  What’s so great about this place, anyway? It’s just trees!

“Well,” the girl continues, intentionally drawing her words out,“ You’re the most talented person I know! I bet you’ll do better than me…”

Azula perks up at the sound of flattery. And does she sense a competition? She raises a brow, prompting her companion to continue.

“I was just wondering who could pick the most apples, is all!” Ty Lee is one big smile. The pair’s eyes lock for a lingering moment. Suddenly, the fire bender’s lips curve into a wicked smile, and she’s gone. In the same instant, Ty Lee springs lightly to a low branch, and uses it to swing to a higher perch. She gracefully scoops up a few crimson apples, and bounds down so she can scale the next tree.

Rather than waste energy climbing the trees, Azula is darting here and there, swiping the lowest fruit with frightening efficiency. One arm tucks her prizes securely against her, and the other effortlessly severs the stem from the branch.  There is a strange satisfaction to it.

Both girls are a flurry of motion. The trees are swaying so much from all the scrambling around that the orchard appears to have been struck by an earthquake. The two of them are so wrapped up in their game that they fail to notice one thing: each other. As Ty Lee circles the trunk of one tree, she does not see Azula rounding the other side.

They collide, and both of their hard earned apples immediately becoming airborne. The girls land hard on the grass and stare at each other, stunned. Ty Lee can’t help it.  She starts giggling.  After a moment, Azula joins in. Tipping backward, the nonbender stretches out in the grass, still awash in laughter.  She can barely breathe, let alone defend herself when the princess crawls on top of her and tickles her sides.

“Did you do that on purpose?” She pants, grinning as she continues tickling her girlfriend. “Sabotage me?”

“No!” the acrobat howls, squirming and shrieking with delight. “It was - an accident!” she gasps. 

“Liar!” Azula teases, no trace of malice in her voice. “I have ways of making you talk!”

“I - swear!” Ty Lee insists, breathless from laughter. After a moment more of torture, the bender stops the relentless assault.

“Alright, I believe you,” she replies. As the pink clad girl regains her breath, their gazes meet. The only sound Azula can hear now is her own pounding heart. “Kiss me,” she says.  Her voice is quiet.  Their faces are so close that there’s no need to speak in anything louder than a whisper The most surprising fact, however, is that, for once, she’s not commanding Ty Lee to do anything.

She doesn’t need to. Their lips meet, and the princess thinks that maybe it isn’t so bad that they didn’t find out who could pick the most apples. 


End file.
